


Me And You Until The End, I'll Make Sure Of It

by Window_Pain



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Manipulative Relationship, Murder Mystery, Mutual Pining, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Window_Pain/pseuds/Window_Pain
Summary: Pink has known Cyan longer than she has known herself so with her best friend working alongside in on the Skeld life seems to be going the right way. Until that is it isn't.With the colorful personalities of her colleagues and life crumbling around her, can the crew find the imposters and save themselves before it's to late?--OR--Calm before the storm, breath before death, stillness before lightning tears through the air, an hour before an unidentified object would hurtle into the Skeld. Before all horrendous tragedies for one instant time slows down and the air settles, awaiting the horrors with bated breath. And if one is quiet enough, still enough, they can hear the faintest noise of footsteps pattering. Death is coming to collect souls.
Relationships: Cyan & Pink (Among Us), Pink/White (Among Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> More notes are at the end here are just some friendly content warnings and what this chapter will include:
> 
> -Mentions of weed (I swear this isn't a crackfic, guys)
> 
> Also featuring:
> 
> -Terrible flirting  
> -Friendship  
> -Some weird colleagues  
> -That one guy that shows up early and now is going to be stuck in a murder mystery (r.i.p)

Calm before the storm, breath before death, stillness before lightning tears through the air, an hour before an unidentified object would hurtle into the Skeld. Before all horrendous tragedies for one instant time slows down and the air settles, awaiting the horrors with bated breath. And if one is quiet enough, still enough, they can hear the faintest noise of footsteps pattering. Death is coming to collect souls.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To the familiar sensation of recycled air entering her lungs and the sound of cheery music trickling from her alarm clock, Pink awoke. Body, down to the bones, thoroughly refreshed, she pushed herself up and turned off the tune with a wide smile. Another day, just as the others, arrived bringing more of the world's most mediocre job and terrible coffee. Nevertheless, the situation could be vastly worse. From the friendly relations with her colleagues to her foreseeable future containing Cyan throughout it, life continued to fall into place after chaos for so long. Rousing her from her thoughts the three daily knocks resounded around her room and filled her heart with their melody.

“Coming, Cyan,” she called back, almost tumbling out of her bed. Movements clumsy, she pulled the working uniform over her body and stumbled for her crutches.

“Don't hurt yourself more than you already are,” through the door Cyan's voice entered the room, amusement clouding the gentle scolding. Chuckling, Pink pressed the button, and her door slid open causing her to topple out into the hallway only barely catching her balance. Upon seeing Cyan's expression she straightened herself up.

“What? I'm just getting used to these things,” Pink said as they began a slow pace forward. Numerous things were necessities on the Skeld like a disposition to staring into the vast, black pit outside the port windows or surviving the crowded quarters with nine colleagues. However, speed or a sense of urgency never held a crucial place on the list. 

“Figures you should go and break the leg right after the arm heals.” 

“Okay first off the arm was not my fault. Yellow said I could do wires all on my own. And secondly, it hasn't just healed it's been a few weeks.”

“Who breaks their arm doing wires anyway?” 

“Me, apparently. It wasn't even that difficult.”

“Your the same as you ever were, Pink. To think of the medical bills you would've given your poor mother if I hadn't been around.”

Fond memories flooded Pink at the words. Still freshly ingrained in her head was the stinging pain of scraped hands, pebbles embedded into the skin, as tears filled her smaller, more naive eyes. Then came Cyan's voice, a higher echo of her present one, as she reached out a petite hand to pull Pink to her feet. Since that day the choking sensation of loneliness dissipated, alone transformed into together. And if you didn't have that, if you didn't have trust, what hope could you have? What chance did you have?

A soft smile formed on her lips as she spoke, “What would I do without you?” voice low with the contentment of reminiscing. 

“You don't have to worry about that. It's been me and you since the beginning and it'll be me and you until the end,” she paused and her voice dropped lower, “I'll make sure of it.”

The statement wrapped around her body like the warmth of a tight hug grounding her to the floor and securing every bone inside of her. 

But, opening her mouth to respond, Pink's voice caught short as the door a few paces in front of them slid open. Out stepped White, his snow-blond hair meticulously combed back as always except for a patch in the back, his eyes dampened with exhaustion. For a moment she allowed her eyes to soak in his form without being aware of what she was doing. Until, that is, a gentle punch on her arm brought her back to reality. Clumsily she swatted back at Cyan before finding her words once more.

“Hey, White,” she called after collecting her composure.

Blinking against the fluorescent lights he looked up with a soft smile and waited for them to catch up. 

“Pink,” he replied, turning to face her with a greeting nod and the formation of a smile. “Cyan,” he added, his eyes only flickering in her direction before returning to Pink's gaze and falling in step beside her. 

“So how much longer until the leg is all better, doctor?”

“This question, again?” in faux annoyance he raised a brow, but the glinting amusement in his eyes shone through the act. “I ought to start keeping a tally. But to answer your question, a month at least.” 

“I'm starting to think you're prolonging this just keep stealing me for check-ups. Smooth, I'll give you that.”

“Spare me. I thought you liked Purple anyway,” he teased. 

“Hey, I only ever implied you liked me, never the other way around.”

A bloom of red overtook his cheeks and his gaze found the floor for a moment.

“Besides, Pink has bigger things to worry about than you,” Cyan's voice rushed into the conversation with a tight smile as White started to reply. With a glance over at Cyan, he allowed the change in the topic without comment.

“I take it you're still pursuing that promotion, Pink?” 

“Of course, and I'm not planning on stopping until I get it either,” she said it like she meant it, even if the thought of getting it surpassed her wildest dreams. But she's trying, she really is.

“Well, I'm glad you're going for it. I do not doubt that you would make an excellent candidate and an excellent second in command.”

Pink blinked as a strange feeling coursed through her veins at his ease if confidence in her. Strange. Mystifying. She opened her mouth to speak but another voice replaced her own.

“Of course she would, and don't worry I wouldn't let her fail,” Cyan said straightening her back.

“I'm not eight anymore, Cyan,” with a roll of her eyes Pink smiled forgetting the words that previously yearned to slip off of her tongue.

As the conversation lulled they reached the mouth of the hallway where it expanded into the vast, slowly bustling cafeteria. Around a singular table, most of the other crewmates gathered spewing words too far away to hear. In the middle of the gathering, someone sat too obscured to see but receiving all the attention. Upon noticing the trio's forms painted with inquisitive expressions, Orange leaped to her feet with an illuminating smile that almost seemed a permanent feature. 

As she rushed over Pink tried to remember a time where a frown or even annoyance flashed across her face. In Orange's hands, she held a tray of drinks all labeled with swirling font. For half a moment she wondered if a secret darkness lingered under the happiness on her face, then she shook the thought away.

“Pink, Cyan, White I hope you all are having a great morning. I made coffee for everyone.” To a chorus of thank you's, she passed out the still warmed cups. “But that's the beside the point. I'm sure you knew we were getting a new HR representative but he arrived here a day earlier than expected. Everyone is saying hi, y'all should come over.”

Agreeing, they strolled over, and the chatter at the table grew clearer with proximity.

“I heard you were a botanist on Mira. Does that make you the local weed expert?” Yellow's voice rang out prompting a flustered reply from Lime, the new hire.

“What? N-no, of course not.”

“Don't listen to these simpletons, Lime,” Purple said just as Red began to speak.

“Well if you are,” Red's gruff voice entered as he stood up, “you know where to find me. Now I'm off, good luck with these fools.” With that, he swung his body gracefully over the bench and strode off before Lime could once again deny the accusation. His footsteps left heavy sounds and the keyring clinking with each step as Red walked past Pink.

“Sinners, every one of you. I wonder what the Gods think of you all,” Green hissed under her breath, chin held high.

“Lime,” a ripple of relief overtook the newcomer's features as Orange called out until he caught sight of the group she brought, “meet Cyan, Pink, and White.”

“Pleasure to– pleasure to meet you.”

Shaking hands and returning the greeting Cyan, Pink, and White introduced themselves. Looking rather exhausted from the swarm of people and constant introductions, Lime nevertheless smiled. 

Pink glanced him up and down once hiding a frown that wanted to form despite her wishes. Hailing from Mira gave him distinct advantages when Blue would have to pick a second in command although he didn't appear to be someone vying for that position. He had only been here one day but Pink knew she needed any advantages she could get so any hindrance hurt extra. 

“Well, I'll let these people entertain you, Lime,” White turned with a polite nod. However, right before he left his hand caught Pink's shoulder with a careful touch as his voice dropped and tightened. “And Pink there's something I wanted to discuss with you. Meet me in my office after breakfast?”

“Um, yeah sure. What's this about?” Never before had he asked for her presence like this, usually only telling her when and why but by the softer tone of his voice she could think of a few possibilities. Battling off a wide grin she forced her body to remain composed. 

“Don't worry it's nothing bad I assure you.”

“You know saying that makes it seem bad, right?”

“I guess you'll have you come to find out,” with the final word he departed Pink could see the faint painting of red spreading from his ears and dripping down to his cheeks.

For a few moments, she watched as he walked away, mind buzzing and heart feeling like a ball of electricity. Composing herself to join the conversation once more she took a steadying breath. By the time Pink turned around the conversation flowed elsewhere. Yellow leaned forward a serious look glimmering in his eyes.

“Okay, okay what about this one? If life was a garden then I'd dig you. Because plants y'know?”

“My poor Yellow, your attempts at seducing anyone is nothing less than disastrous,” Purple said.

“And you've has success have you?”

“Now you're just projecting.”

“Come on guys,” Orange said using her power of turning what should be exasperation into a smile.

Despite her best efforts to follow the conversation her thoughts constantly gravitated to White's words and the missing pressure of where his hand met her arm. Was it actuaclly happening? Not some fever dream? Could she even say yes if doing so could jeopardize the chance of promotion? Before, however, the thoughts could infect her mind any farther a flick and a hushed voice pulled her away. 

“You're going to go?” Cyan whispered.

“Yes, of cour– why?,” Pink said without turning.

“I don't know if that's a good idea, you should be more careful.”

“Careful of what? White?” Frowning Pink glanced over at Cyan. No, White would never have such intentions, right? 

_She would say that like she always does... She's also always right._

“I'm just saying you're too naive sometimes Pink he could be trying to sabotage you or something.”

“Calm down, Cyan.”

“I only want what's best for you.”

“Yes, I know. I just wish that–”

Pink opened her mouth to retort but the words never graced the air. Before she could finish her sentence the object, previously one mile away, had arrived at its destination. With a violent crash, the entire ship shook, throwing people around like scraps of paper. Losing her balance as the emergency tones started screaming, Pink collapsed. Up her leg like a flash of lightning pain consumed the injured leg and swirled into the barrage of sensations. 

***“This is an emergency. Please remain calm and put on your suits while the ship begins automatic external repairs. This is an emergency. Please remain calm…”** A ghostly calm voice radiated from the coms.

Around her panicked shouting swarmed the air barely loud enough to penetrate the emergency warning. And for the first time, Pink noticed the lights had gone leaving everyone in a pit of darkness. Guided only by the brief flashes of red lights she scrambled for her crutches. Hands clumsily scrambling against the hard floor all that she could feel was an empty space.

Gone. They were gone. She won't be able to get to the suits. The lack of oxygen would quickly prove fatal. This was the end. 

_Oh Gods, Oh Gods no not yet._

Pushing the tearing thoughts back into the recesses of her mind a hand reached down for her. Cyan, she knew without gazing upon her face, Cyan arrived to rescue her. As always.

Gripping the offered hand with white-knuckled desperation Pink felt herself pulled onto her uninjured leg. As she blinked regaining clarity in mind and sight her eyes fell upon her crutches safely held by Cyan. She watched as her friend opened her mouth to speak but the warning systems drowned the noise. But without words, they understood what to do. Together, Cyan's hand never leaving Pink's back, they moved forward. Every few moments the ship rocked nearly sending the crewmembers sprawling to the ground. Every few steps Pink could feel the whining of her lungs. 

As they reached the suits hanging near the hallway leading to admin Pink pressed through the crowd. Mouths moved frantically but their sounds couldn't penetrate the noise-filled air. Fingers trembling she snatched the pink-colored suit. As quickly as she put her crutches to the side and lowered her still throbbing leg in. The fabric caught on the cast as her body pleaded for oxygen. Abandoning any care she ripped the suit up violently. Again and Again. Until the suit finally pulled over. When she finally secured the suit into place a sudden burst of oxygen filled her lungs and she gasped greedily to fill the ache in her lungs.

Around her, everyone had their suits on and gathered around into a tight, crammed bundle. Hands went out to grasp other hands and check to make sure each suit was sealed properly. To think of the consequences of a malfunction now sent shivers of ice down Pink's spine. 

After a few moments lights flickered on although dimmer than before, shadows reaching out like hungry fingers. And finally, the emergency announcement paused its ceaseless repetition leaving a dreadful silence. The only sound in the suit was Pink's breath. For one moment the silence hanging in the air settled around each body like thick smoke. Uneasy calmness slowed the rapid thumping of each heart. 

And if they all were just a little quieter, a little stiller the gentle padding of death approaching would fill their ears.


	2. What Am I Going To Do With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between each "real" chapter I plan on putting a little mini-episode to get to know each character a little bit more. This is just some Pink/White fluff because you can't have bad times without good ones. 
> 
> Content warnings:
> 
> -Broken bones  
> -Pain killers  
> -(if you can think of any more tell me. I want everyone to have a safe reading.)

Within the medbay, filled with the heavy scent of sanitization, one man flipped through the final page of a thick packet that had consumed the entirety of the small desk. Finishing adding his meticulous signature to the lengthy paper White clicked the pen closed and relaxed in his chair. Tension lingered in his shoulders as the residue of concentration clung to his brain. However, he reminded himself, that click had signaled the end of his workday. If someone so wished as to get injured they could wait for the next day–even if they couldn't he could. But as his eyes finally shut, soaking in the blissful peace of the empty room a knock vibrated through the room originating from the wall just outside.

“Are you currently dying?” White asked, pinching the bridge of his nose and frowning. Just his luck, another one of the idiots assigned to this ship had to bust their head open on his free time or som–

“Well, I'm dying to see you if that counts,” a familiar voice halted the thought mid-sentence and replaced it with a soft blush. Looking up with the painful realization of who he was talking to he forced himself not to cringe at the open hostility in his previous statement.

“Pink, no I– you– sorry, ” he stammered in a pitiful attempt to backtrack, “Why did you come here?” He raised from his chair trying not to take in how beautiful her hair looked when disarrayed from a day's work. Trying not to feel the fluttering plaguing his heart like a disease. And utterly failing at both of those attempts.

“Well if it's a bad time I can always come back later,” rubbing the back of her neck with one hand, the other oddly holding herself up by pressing on the wall, she gave a sheepish laugh. Only then did White spy the sickening bend in her leg, the knee going the wrong way entirely. “I don't think I'm dying–”

“Your leg!” his sharp voice cut her off as he rushed forward to closer examine the horrid injury. “Of course, you cannot come back later, what are you thinking? It's bent the wrong way! You sincerely baffle me how you can manage to injure yourself and not so much as flinch.”

“I mean it hurts but I didn't want to bother you because it's not that bad. It's like if I was forced to live with it I could manage.”

“What part of bent the wrong way do you not understand? You know what please don't answer that, just let me help you.” Still reeling from the shock he blinked several times pulling together the disarray of his mind while rushing towards her. With cautious movements, he helped take the burden of support off of her arm by placing one over his shoulders.

“It's sweet that you care so much. And if you want me closer I might as well oblige.” With her body pressed against his and with an only slightly pain stained smile, she chuckled at her joke.

“What am I going to do with you?” White counted himself lucky the panic overmastered the flustered thoughts that the last sentence would have evoked in other circumstances. Not to mention the warmth of her body against his that seems to infect his core sending his heart fluttering. With a hard sigh, he led her over to the scanner, a short distance away.

“You could put in a good word for me with Blue. I heard there is a promotion just waiting to happen.” The response slipped from her lips immediately following his order and a brilliant smile beamed across her face.

“That's what you're thinking about? Not you're severely broken leg?” Once they arrived in the middle of the machine he carefully disentangled their bodies from one another. With slow movements, he made sure she was standing steady before slipping away to start the scan.

“That's all I've been thinking about since I arrived here, White. I have bigger plans here than being a-not- very-good-at-my-job mechanic,” she sighed and for a brief moment sounded as if she was going to say something more. But at the end of her fiery declaration, her voice changed back to the easy-going attitude. “Besides, I heard it comes with a nice raise.

“You're going to need that money when you get back to the surface and rack up a massive medical bill.” White stared at the image showing up on the device, a painful snap of her bones that would make most sane people cringe. If she kept hurting herself like this he would have to watch her day and night. That idea sounded more appealing than he meant it to, he realized with a frown.

“I was thinking more along the lines of a nice vacation and two tickets to see the Kestle system,” she pulled him from his guilty thoughts with a low voice that he knew well enough. Raising his brows he looked up from the scanner image and back to her.

“You think bribery is going to work on me?” A couldn't-be-helped smiled slowly started to form against his lips. “The scan is done now. I'll help you to a medical table.” Once more he wrapped her arm around him and moved slowly.

“Who said the other was for you? Maybe I'm planning on taking Purple.”

“Assuming you get it. And I'm aware that you're only saying that to spite me which is not a very wise move when I'm your doctor, ” White helped her down on a table then strode across the room and opened a draw, reaching in and grabbing a small pill. Walking back he handed the small tablet to her. “Now take this, it's a muscle relaxant so I can set your leg.”

“Thanks, ” she popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed dry, acclimated to the process by now. “Maybe I'll take Yellow then,” she added once finished.

At the name, White despised how his heart skipped a beat. Unlike Purple whom she disliked almost as much he despised him, Yellow seemed in the realm of possibilities. But she was joking, wasn't she?

“Him?” Casually White asked, or least tried to ask casually, as they waited for the pill to work. Upon seeing his reaction she let out a quick laugh and threaded her good hand through her hair.

“Relax, White I'm out of his league anyway. I'm just messing with you, it's kind of fun to see you all flustered.” Holding back a relieved sigh at the explanation he scoffed with a heated face.

“You're assuming that I like you.”

“Oh please don't try that with me. You turned pinker than my suit when I walked in. That's right, you're not so sly.”

He smiled.

“You seem to have that effect on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. The First Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings  
> -Blood  
> -Death
> 
> Featuring  
> -Bad decisions  
> -Pining  
> -The first one to die

Silence, however, fleeted as swiftly as it arrived and greedily dragged the last moments of relief with it. Consuming the space previously only filled by her soft breaths, through the suit's internal coms, the emergency voice spoke. Against the sea of quiet the numb, robotic voice grated against her ears.

“ _Current ship status: there are two imposterrs among us, emergency communications are down. To fix please restore internal conditions._ ”

Inside the visor, a list of tasks popped up. Pink blinked and furrowed her brows together. Imposters couldn't have infiltrated the ship, not with all the security features, right? Where would they even have come from? Lingering over each one of her crewmates her gaze traveled the closely packed group scrutinizing each one. Not a difference between the cluster could be identified. And she would know. After all, for months she had worked with almost everyone here. 

As her colleagues heard the message too, an uneasy shifting rippled throughout, heads turned, and Lime, Green, and a few others shuffled back. Glancing down at the digital interface in her visor, Pink pressed on the coms with a swift movement. Instead of familiar voices entering her ears, however, a bright red light flashed and the word 'error' sprawled across the screen along with the long-winded critical condition warning. She bit her lip, realizing the coms would only have enough power to connect each individual to one other person. They were divided. 

Without thinking her finger understood where to go, who to seek out, who's voice to hear: Cyan. As soon as she pressed the button Cyan's the line patched through. Not alone, Pink thought, we're together, we are tethered to each other just as we always were. And always will be.

“Cyan, thank the Gods, I needed to hear your voice right now,” Pink blurted out moving through the now thinned crowd to get a visual on Cyan. Seeing the light blue color of the suit a wave of calmness eroded the building panic. “You heard the emergency warning, right? Imposters, here? You- you don't think that true do you?” 

“Well, if that's what the ship said we have to believe it. Two of them are on here, and anyone could be it,” slowly Cyan ushered her friend from the group and farther into the cafeteria.

“Anyone here,” she echoed like she was testing the integrity of the statement. The words felt bitter and awkward on her tongue, the mere idea strangled her sense of reality. Imagining her crewmates as one of those monsters sent shivers down her spine. Then another idea wormed into her consciousness with a white-hot jolt of fear.

“Do you think you would know if you were one…” after a pause Pink spoke again voice scarcely more than a whisper although nobody else could hear. 

Even for a brief second, entertaining the notion of the murderous seed festering beneath her flesh clawed icicles down her spine. To imagine slaughtering the people she worked with all this time without knowing caused the world to quiver. Around her reality pulled at its seams.

“I think you would know. Don't worry Pink,” Cyan said, her voice tethering reality back together and stilling the ground itself.

Forcing herself to take stabilizing breaths, Pink glanced behind her back at the group of her colleagues. Blue and White silently ushered together everyone into a clump, everyone except for Lime and Red who Pink couldn't spy. Red sneaking off made sense to Pink, him always being the one to hang back the one to hold a scowl in a sea of happy faces. But Lime, on the other hand... Pink couldn't shake the feeling of sinister intentions. Nevertheless she held her tongue, keeping the thoughts silent.

“We should head over to the group, Blue seems to want us together,” Pink eventually said after watching the scene unfold for a few seconds. Filling the coms with silence, Cyan paused and Pink worried she might insist on trekking off into the ship on their own or denounce the idea of grouping as a whole.

“Yeah, fine.” The words prompted a short sigh of relief. 

Together they wandered slowly back to the group as Blue nodded their way. An air of composure swept over the moments ago manic group as if the rich blue color itself seeped into each person's heart and slowed the rapid beating. Addressing the crowd, Blue tapped on the visor where each list of tasks would be and tipped her head to the mouth of the hallway. Nods of understanding spread through the group. With a lump in her throat, Pink swallowed and store into the hallway Blue had motioned to. Darkness perched seemingly awaiting their arrival. 

Nevertheless, together they moved forward into the corridor, into the unknown. As Pink crossed the threshold only followed by Cyan and White—who took the mantle of watching the back of the group—a tight knot of dread tightened around her heart. 

She couldn't shake the feeling she would never walk out.

“Who do you think it is?” Cyan broke the static-filled silence as the Blue disappeared onto the Admin room. 

“I don't know, it's too early for that, don't you think?”

“It's never too early. Besides I don't want you to get yourself killed.” The words threatened to send shivers down her spine but the tone kept a light-hearted air. 

“I'm not planning on it, don't worry,” Pink gave a half-hearted laugh before entering the Admin room with Cyan right behind. 

The small room awkwardly fit the majority of the crew—and the knowledge that more than likely one of them was infected only thickened atmophere. Glancing back at the sole exit to the increasingly confined room she glimpsed White standing stiffly in the hallway, his head turned to peer into storage. An impulsion to join him swept through her brain for a second, but she pushed the thoughts away and looked back into the thick mess of people. Many shifted and fractured off into small groups of one or two. Orange and Yellow stood off to the side and Green lounged off in a dark corner while Purple and Blue stood by the card swipe.

Without any tasks to occupy her whilst waiting to swipe her card, Pink returned to her list allowing her eyes to drink in each task:

_Admin: Swipe Card_  
_Storage: Fix Wiring (0/3)_  
_Upper Engine: Align Engine Output (0/2)_  
_O2: Clean O2 Filter_

To a tap on her shoulder, Pink peered up like one does when half expecting a grisly sight, to see Cyan standing. No blood, no gore just Cyan. She smiled in her helmet.

“Come on it's our turn to swipe cards,” Cyan explained, pressing her hand against Pink's shoulder. 

Instead of speaking she simply opted to nod numbly almost as if she was testing to see if her head was still attached. When she reached the scanner she leaned one crutch against the table and reached for the card. Almost automatically, floating in a sphere of fear, she pulled out her card and slid it through the scanner with a jerk. A flash of red and a message hissed back. Breath quickening she pulled the card through again. Again. Again. Until a hand laid over top of hers. With a gentle guide, Cyan moved Pink's hand. A green flash showed. 

“And you call me the paranoid one, Pink.”

“You are. I'm just nervous that's all,” she muttered back with the prickling sensation of heat staining her cheeks.

“Good thing you have me.” What was she without Cyan? She couldn't even do a simple swipe.

“Always and forever.” But she grew increasingly aware always and forever shrunk with each breath and each heartbeat.

As they stepped away from the card scanner White followed suit with a steady hand prompting a flash of green on the first try. Although the gesture was mute, with her face obscured, Pink smiled. He looked up for a second and the black void where his face should have been stared at her. Then the group started to move again.

Out into the hallway, they flowed with still no sign of either Red or Lime. 

The clump of crew members trudged into the wide expanse of the storage room, the looming boxes peered down on their smaller forms. As Pink entered the room, her peripheral lit with yellow. Turning her head she saw the wires box outlined in a box from her visor screen. 

“I got wires in here. Do you think Blue is going to stop in here?” Pink asked.

“It doesn't look like it,” there was a pause, “We ought to just leave these people, then you can do your wires.”

“I think that's a bad idea, they're our friends. Besides, we saw everyone swipe, right?”

“That's easy enough to fake. And I'm not sure we should be calling them friends. We work with them and that's all. We're friends, they're… potential imposters, you know?”

“We've worked with them for months. I think we can call them friends.”

“Pink, you should know better than anyone what misplaced trust can lead to.”

Around her, the world sunk as memories filtered back and stuck into her brain like thorns of metal. How could she have forgotten? After all the pain she had caused?

“I'm older now. I was naive back then, Cyan.” As she spoke she wondered if she meant it.

“Are you sure?”

“I–” her voice cut off as a gentle hand nudged her shoulder. She turned back to see White silently asking to slip by with a gesture of his hand. Probably being beckoned by Blue for something, she reckoned. But watching the motion she suddenly yearned to hear his voice, to see his face behind the blackness. 

She would say a dumb joke she thought as she moved aside to allow him to pass. His face would paint with the softest shades of pink she thought as he disappeared into the crowd in front of her. Then we would both laugh she thought as she sighed.

Frozen she watched the mass of her colleagues swarming in a colorful crowd. Her heart whining she wondered what optimistic words Orange would have or what terrible pun Yellow would say. Even the pious ramblings of Green would have filled the air around her, would have distracted from the rumbling guilt festering beneath her skin.

_Why do I feel like this? I have everything I need…_

“This is our chance,” Cyan's voice ripped her away from the brewing thoughts swirling around her mind.

“What?” As a reflex, she spoke, mind too occupied to diverge all attention to her friend.

“To get away from _them_ I mean.” At the suggestion, an arm wrapped about her leg pulling her into icy fathoms of dread. It had only been an hour since waking up but exhaustion already dug ints nails under her skin.

“Oh, I'm not sure that's a good idea,” her voice trickled into the air slowly.

“After all we have been through?” There was a pause and Pink looked down. When she didn't respond Cyan continued. “You know what, it's fine. We'll just go our own ways and see how we end up. I can't make you do anything. Just stay safe, okay?” Almost flinching at the dejected tone, Pink bit her lip.

Not sparing another word, Cyan turned and Pink shifted her feet against the ground. Half expecting her to turn back around for a moment she simply stood rooted against the ground. But as the distance accumulated tendrils of fear gripped her heart and curled in her throat. If she stood and neglected to follow Cyan she knew she may as well be the one bringing her to her fatal end. Besides, Pink needed her. What were they without one another?

She couldn't let her down, not after all she had done before.

“Wait, Cyan, please just wait! I'll come with you, but just to do the wires. We can come back right after. Please.” Words spilled from her mouth. Quickly she moved to catch up to her friend, to feel the overwhelming space between them decrease. Cyan turned around.

“I knew you would see common sense, Pink. I knew I could trust you.”

“Let's just make this quick.”

Blinking away the feeling of heart pricking at the corner of her eyes she tore her gaze from the bundle of people leaving them. Steps heavy—as if her feet had transformed into blocks of eroding stone—she set off behind Cyan. Pink swore she could feel the vibrations of her crewmates walking away, not so much as noticing her disappearance. Side by side they walked back to the wires box with only scrapes of static coming through on the coms.

As they arrived Pink got to work. Her calloused hands twisting and connecting the colorful wires with the ease of familiarity. Still, the work required concentration and an abundance of time. But throughout the entire time, the presence of Cyan lingered in the corner of her eye holding her together. 

Maybe it was better this way. They needed each other. That's how it worked since day one. 

Finally, she connected the last pair of wires and closed the wire box with the soundless click of the covering back in place she sighed. One less thing to worry about, one more step closer to escaping the hellish nightmare they had been hurtled into–or more accurately, hurtled into them. 

“We should head back to the group now,” Pink said, turning to face Cyan.

“It's always back to them with you isn't it?”

“Listen to me, Cyan. You're my best friend and I love you but don't you think we're safer with the group? All I'm saying is—” As the words spilled from her mouth Pink glanced back to the hallway that the group had gone, which led to shields. Freezing the words to her tongue a sight graced her eyes. A dark, oozing liquid painted the metal floor. “Oh, my Gods.” 

“What?”

“Look!”

Cyan jerked her head over to where Pink's eyes, wide and flushed with horror, stared. Silence overcame them as the pair rushed over to the scene, Cyan arriving first and leaning down next to the grisly sight. Getting closer Pink could see past the initial smear of blood. A pool of crimson liquid spread out coming from half a body. Although underneath the stains of red the suit was hard to make out a flash of purple revealed the victim's identity. 

Breath vanished from Pink's lungs as she turned away with rapid movements. Her head spun and her hands violently shook. 

“Oh, my Gods… I– somebody– Purple is… dead. He's really dead.”

“Pink just calm down. Staying calm is the best thing we can do right now.”

“Okay, okay. Just report it quick.”

“Of course.”

Cyan hit the report button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did nobody tell me writing was this hard? Well, it's out now. I hope you enjoyed reading this. ^^"


	4. Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings  
> -Alcohol
> 
> Featuring  
> -The Christmas Colors :))  
> -People who don't know how to express their emotions
> 
> This is just another short pre-fic piece. Not essential to the plot but I had fun writing it.

Alone Green kneeled on her room's cool, metal floor with her mind flowing and dancing with silent prayers. With her head held high, she breathed trying to feel the Creators' presence in the stiff metal room. For some reason, she expected her first Day of Essence aboard the Skeld to connect her closer to the Gods. Instead, her mind wandered to the warmth of memories of her family and their traditions. Sighing, she shook her head to dislodge the sentimental distractions and refocused her breath.

_Welcome my prayers, you divine Creators' and hear my devotion to your fated plans. I–_

Shattering her concentration a set of hard knocks vibrated throughout her room and invaded her mind. With a short huff, she curled her fists into balls in a sweep of annoyance before centering herself with a deep breath. At this rate, she would only connect to the Gods when she met them.

“Who is it?” Her curt question punctured the air.

“Always so uppity, aren't you? Relax Green, I brought you something.” Immediately Green recognized Red's voice and rubbed her eyes. Out of everyone aboard the ship, it _had_ to be him. Perhaps it was some sort of divine punishment.

The reasonable part of her entertained the idea of sending him off however she found herself standing to allow him inside. In the spirit of the Day of Essence, she told herself ignoring the eagerness for company swelling in her brain. Besides turning a guest bearing a gift wouldn't reflect well on her manners.

Before she could rethink her decision her finger found the opening button and the door slid open to reveal an almost smiling Red. In his hand, a small box wrapped messily and with twice as much tape as needed, sat. Briefly, she wondered how he slept at night knowing he created such a monstrosity but held her tongue and offered almost a smile.

“What brings you here?”

“It's always questions with you,” Red said shoving the box into her hands and striding past her, into the room. Before she could object to the bold move he continued, “I just thought you could use the company today. Today's Essence Day, right? That's supposed to be a big family thing if I recall correctly.”

“Im surprised you're cultured enough to know that.” Green shut the door and sat stiffly on her bed whilst Red pulled out a chair from her desk. She placed the box on the desk. “Besides in case you haven't noticed we are not family.”

“My mother was into all that... religious stuff. So that's close enough, right?”

“Not even close. But I have to admit I'm surprised to hear your mother was a believer.”

“Why do I feel as though that's some sort of slight at me?” Casually Red raised a brow and drummed his fingers against her desk and Green thought he looked as though he should be smoking a cigarette. It fit with his personality after all.

“Well, I simply find it hard to believe someone such as you could come from that sort of background.” 

“Hah, you think I'm so bad, don't you?” he laughed although she could see a flash of annoyance behind his eyes.

“I find some of your past actions questionable, yes.” 

“Listen if you're talking about my record I was caught stealing when I was like thirteen. I was young, Green. That's long in the past.” 

“Well, some of the things you say are suspect too. Don't act like you're better than you are, Red.” Green almost bristled, guiltily knowing he had a point but feeling although it was too late to turn back.

“So what? I like to mess with the kids on board to see them squirm. Harmless fun, really.”

“Yes, not but exactly the most moral action is it?” Green almost winced as the words left her mouth. 

“You know what I don't know why I'm explaining myself to you.” Shaking his head, Red stood. “I don't know why I thought coming here would be a good idea. Clearly, you aren't looking for company.”

As he approached the door Green bit her lip. Guilt dragged its cold fingers over her skin as she watched him press the door open. With a hard sigh, she stood up and took a tentative step closer to him. 

“Wait, I'm,” she struggled to get the last word out of her mouth, “sorry. I'm glad you came. Although I don't know why you would choose to come here when you could be out there with everyone else.” At the last part her voice dropped to only slightly more than a whisper. He stopped and looked back, glancing her up and down. For a moment he pondered his words something Green thought he was incapable of before.

“You know you're not all that bad, Green. You sure are an annoying prick sometimes but you're not bad.” In response, Green simply furrowed her brows not knowing what else to do. Taking her silence as a cue to continue Red wandered back to her desk. 

“You know, ” he started, “everyone out there is a kid. Well to us anyway. Don't get me wrong they can be fun to mess with, but sometimes you just want to talk to somebody closer to you, I guess. Besides, I thought you might want company on this holiday.”

In understanding, Green nodded the words ringing a certain truth in her head.

“You're not that bad yourself, ” she finally spoke. “And you can stay if you would so please. I really would enjoy your company.”

Green frowned and wondered when exactly she started to feel the need to appease the feelings of some faithless trouble stirrer. However, she didn't allow herself to consider the idea she was appeasing her feelings more than his.

“Thanks,” he paused for a moment. “Also you can open what I brought if you want if you want to.”

“Oh, of course,” she replied keeping a frown off of her face. Seldom had she and Red conversed before and she doubted he would know her personally enough for such a gesture. Nevertheless outright rejecting the surprisingly generous offer felt infinitely worse, so she walked over to where she placed the item. 

Looking back she witnessed the formation of a smirk upon his lips and a glint of emotion she couldn't make out. With a small smile, she opened the package as delicately as she could with the overabundance of tape. Setting the intact wrapping to the side she opened the box and blinked. 

A bottle. Whiskey. He brought had alcohol. Honestly, she couldn't bring herself to feel surprised. 

“That's a kind gesture, really, but I don't drink.”

“I know,” he said plucking the bottle up with a laugh, “it's for me. Sort of a Trojan Horse, you know? I thought you wouldn't turn me away if you saw I had something.”

“You—” she stopped herself knowing what might come next would be less than holy. But for some reason, she couldn't halt the smile threatening to crawl across her face.

“I know, I know,” he raised his arms in mock surrender, “Your gift can be my company.”

“I suppose that'll be enough.”

They both smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify on the ages Red and Green would be in their 50's, Blue would be in her 40's and the rest are late 20's to early 30's
> 
> The next chapter might be later as I have to figure out weather I want to make meetings their own chapters or combine them with tasks. If I separate them I would have more opportunities for miny chapters. However in the long run this would slow it down. Combining them on the other hand makes longer time between each chapter.
> 
> I'm going to have to figure that out soon. Anyways sorry for the rambling.
> 
> And as always thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings:
> 
> -Mentions of death  
> -Mentions of blood
> 
> Featuring:
> 
> -Too much dialogue   
> -I never want to write dialogue gain

With a hard gasp, Pink's body lurched forward and the cramped metal surroundings of the storage room blinked into the cafeteria. Equally as destroyed as the rest of the ship, the emergency teleportation systems sent jolts of nausea and waves of pain throughout her brain. For a few moments, it felt as though her bones themselves were curling in on themselves and needles were diving into her brain. With the physical sensations coupled with the horrors of Purple's demise still fresh in her mind, Pink gripped the edge of the table and screwed her eyes shut. Quick, heavy breaths and the painful pounding of her heart filled her ears. Underneath her, the world moved and writhed like an animal manifested from her fear.

“What happened?” A voice entered the coms. _Blues's_ voice entered the coms, calm and steady as ever. At her captain's voice, Pink let out a minuscule laugh, just barely enough to slip into the air and a shakey smile crossed her features. 

Finally pushing her gaze upwards Pink's view met the sight of her crewmates all gathered around in a colorful circle. Gloved hands gripped the tables or curled in on themselves, masked faces peered around some with fast and snappy movements others slow with caution. Surrounding the small table a ghostly abyss lurked. Fingers born of shadowy depths and teeth crafted of nightmares seemed to watch their every move. 

_The coms must only be working by taking power from the lights. I doubt they'll last more than a few minutes._ Pink thought, biting her lip. However, at least for the moment, the dark promises of the future mattered not. With her colleagues around her for one moment, the world could stop. 

“Where's Purple?” Orange's voice broke through Pink's thoughts bringing back the images still lingering in her mind. Fleeting as quickly as it arrived the relief vanished in the grip of the question. Pink opened her mouth but the words caught in her lungs.

“He's dead.” Sparing her from delivering the horrid news, Cyan spoke. When a rush of quiet fell over the group she continued. “Pink and I found his body in the hallway leading to shields.”

“Pink, is this true?” At Blue's direct mention of her name, Pink forced herself to take a steadying breath attempting to dislodge the words.

“Yeah. We— we were by the wires and I turned around to see… him.” Or what was left of him, she silently added. As she spoke she pressed a hand against her helmet.

“Was it an, you know,” Yellow began before hesitating a moment, “imposter?” 

All helmets turned expectantly to Cyan and Pink who sat next to one another. It was the question all yearned to know but dreaded. But somebody had to touch the flame to know if it truly burned. 

Pink numbly nodded, “Nothing else could have made him look how he did.” Images of the bloodstained floor raked over her eyes. To think the brutal killing bad occurred only meters away and she didn't know until the blood had settled.

“Well, it definitely wasn't an accident. And no human could have done it,” Cyan said.

Silence collapsed down onto the group, people shifted in their seats and fingers twitched against the table. If before the situation seemed to be a cruel nightmare it had transformed into an infinitely more horrid thing: reality. Nightmares retained a sort of disconnect, the feeling the morning was on the horizon coming to slay the sadistic situation. However in reality no morning came to rescue you, no escape offered itself, only the prose of more death crawling up your skin. Only the terror of wondering who's mortal end approached next.

After moments of silence which stretched and warped into eternity, a jumble of voices fell. They fell into the air like knives slipping from fingers and clattering on the floor. In the mess, Pink could only make out a few of her crewmate's thoughts above the rest.

“It's a punishment for your sins,” Green announced with a hiss.

“Purple is dead. He's really dead,” Orange murmured.

“I never thought I would die with all of you guys,” Yellow said with a laugh although a dark bitterness marred the usually joyful sound.

The words which started as quiet mutterers crescendoed into half shouts with fear only sharpening them. Despite a sensible part of her understanding, the panic would accomplish nothing the atmosphere beckoned her to join the frenzy. If the numbness of Purple's death had released its grip on her she knew she would have tumbled into the mess as well. Instead, she sighed and allowed her head to hang heavy with fear. Eventually, one person's voice raised above the others. 

“Enough of this,” Blue said loud enough to be heard but never shouting—like nobody but she could do. “Panicking is useless right now. Purple is dead and if we don't find out who the imposters are more will follow.” For a beat, nobody spoke.

“Blue is right,” White said, shattering the thin veil of silence, “we have to think about this rationally.”

“Rationally? Purple is dead and one of us did it. How can anyone think rationally right now?” Orange followed her voice beginning with conviction yet slowly tapering so that couldn't even stir dust.

“We could start with Lime, Red, Cyan, and Pink. They were nowhere to be seen when it happened.” Green leaned into the middle of the table.

And so it started, the first accusations run through the air. Pink frowned with a flash of betrayal coursed through her veins despite sharing the same thoughts as Green. 

“Pink and I were together the whole time and we called in the body right when we saw it. It can't have been either of us. Right Pink?” Cyan replied quickly, keeping her face fixed on Green.

At Cyan's question, Pink nodded rapidly. She could feel the eyes of her crewmates burning against her and Cyan. To think that they of their suspicions aimed at her left a bitter taste in her mouth.

“We never left each other's sides, but for a second.” She said struggling to keep her voice calm.

“You really should be more worried about the other two.” Cyan's head snapped over to the other side of the table where Lime and Red sat a few people apart. With a heavy sigh, Red leaned back and he threaded his fingers together.

“Listen, when I saw you guys all grouping up I decided to get out of there” he began with a cool voice, “It seemed a recipe for disaster. And I guess I was right. Besides, I was all the way in the upper engines when Purple was called in. Couldn't have been me.”

“It's easy enough to lie about these types of things. How can we tell if he's telling the truth?” Yellow asked.

“Cyan and I would have seen him come by if he killed Purple,” Pink answered, content with Red's explanation. 

With half nods rippling throughout the table at Red's answer Blue spoke once more, “So where were you, Lime?” Contrasting Red's cool demeanor Lime's body was rigid from his fingers pressing into the tabletop to his straightened spine. Briefly, she wondered what he would look like under the mask. Would genuine fear mark his face or the curled smirk of an imposter? Her eyes raked over the rest of her crewmates, except for Cyan. 

Two of them contained a festering evil underneath their skin, tearing the seams of their humanity and corrupting their souls. Underneath two of the visors, humans—her friends—no longer lurked, replaced by a vile alien form. Although Purple had been the one torn apart there were three corpses. Two just so happened to be still talking. 

“Near medbay. And you'll have to forgive me if I don't trust any of you. I don't know even anyone here,” Lime muttered, looking down.

“You have to admit that sounds suspicious,” Cyan said with a tilted head.

“We would have seen if Lime came by to kill Purple.” White rubbed the screen of his helmet, voice low with something Pink couldn't identify. 

“So we are back at square one?” Yellow laughed. “Great.” Red glanced at Yellow before moving his gaze around the rest of the group.

“If you want my take I bet somebody in your little group did it,” he said.

“Oh, says the one who sneaked off.”

“Sneaking off and staying alive are two completely different things.”

“You're so quick to blame everyone else. I wonder why that is.”

“It's almost like you don't want to find the imposter. Nothing is wrong with voicing a thought, especially now.”

“Guys, stop it, please. This is exactly what the imposters want us to do. We're going to tear each other apart if we bicker like this.” Orange interrupted them with a heavy voice. Beside her, White nodded.

“Orange is correct. Right now any accusation would be premature and we risk making a foolish decision.”

After a short pause and a silent ripple of agreement around the table, Lime spoke, “If grouping up didn't work last time what are we going to do? The imposters will pick us off.” 

At the words, a thought suddenly dawned on Pink causing her brain to curl into tight knots against her scalp. If Cyan hadn't urged her to leave the imposter's wrath easily could have redirected towards her. Getting away with Purple's brutal death seemingly caused little problems for one of the murderers on board, and with her speed impaired… Pink shuddered and stopped the thought. 

“Maybe we should just stay be pairs so everyone has somebody to watch their back,” Pink said, knowing without speaking who she would end up with. Who she needed to end up with.

“Good idea, Pink,” Blue said but the praise glanced by Pink's ears, “If there are no further objections then we will split into groups. Three groups of two and one group of three.”

“I'll go with Orange,” Yellow said.

Orange nodded in agreement. “And if you want you can join us, Lime.” 

“Oh, thank you,” Lime muttered in response.

“I'll watch Green,” Red nodded.

“And I'll watch Red,” Green replied. 

“I'll go with Pink,” White turned to face her, “With her injured state, it would probably be for the best if I could keep an eye on her.”

“I–” she paused. Although he spoke the truth, not going with Cyan caused her skin to crawl. Biting her lip, she glanced over to Cyan and felt a wave of guilt swarm her senses, only rivaled by the humble presence of another emotion. Unidentifiable it moved under her skin like another person pulling her away.

“I'll go with White.” The words fell into the air before she could stop them. 

“Okay, me and Cyan will go together then,” Blue said but the words felt distant and watery. Underneath her helmet, her face burned with Cyan's obscured gaze. 

In the corner of her visor, the numbers flickered down and the darkness encroached on the small space. Only seconds left before the terrible reality continued. 

“May the Gods' be on our sides,” Blue said as the timer reached zero. 

The coms went silent and the lights returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be better I promise. Probably will be a main plot chapter


	6. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter where Pink and Cyan are allowed to be happy for just a moment. Sorry, it's so short I was going to add more but I thought any more might drag down what I was trying to get across. 
> 
> I can't think of any content warnings it's just a happy, fluffy piece.

Pink bolted past the ancient out of order sign on the impossibly older elevator and scrambled up the stairs, half tripping. Normally only walking up the overabundance of stories easily wore a person, however, with electricity flooding her muscles she climbed with ease. With her legs only beginning to feel the effects of the ascent she reached her floor. The flickering light and old cracked tile shaped suspiciously like a smile greeted her as she rushed down to the room. Scrambling, she yanked her keycard out and swiped. As the light flashed green she flung the door open with a wide smile and rushed in to greet Cyan who perched on the couch with one brow raised.

“We made it,” Pink explained breathlessly, swinging the door shut and half collapsing on the couch which creaked unhappily at the abuse. “I didn't think that– I mean I was hoping, but– I just can't believe it.” Thoughts muddled by emotions and half-formed sentences slipped from her lips. As she finished speaking she pushed herself up into a sitting position and turned expectantly to Cyan as if she could decipher her jumble of words.

“Okay, okay, just calm down, Pink. What happened?” As Cyan spoke she placed a hand on Pink's shoulder her words were calm but an unmistakable quirk crossed her lips.

“We got accepted. Cyan, we got jobs together on the Skeld. _The Skeld_. Can you believe it?” At the confirmation Cyan's smile immediately widened.

“Both of us? Really?”

“Yeah! I mean I knew you were going to make it, but me too? It all feels like a dream right now.”

“Oh shush I knew you were going to make it. I told you, didn't I? You don't have to worry about those things when I'm here.”

“You always seem to know everything.”

“And don't forget it,” Cyan chuckled, “When do we start?”

“A month from now,” Pink said, her voice dropping and the burst of excitement beginning to leave her body. A few days ago merely imagining her application being accepted was a foolish fantasy, yet now somehow it transformed into reality, a beautiful reality. In dreams when you awoke you always returned to the same state as when the realm of unconsciousness fell over you, but in reality, every step propelled you forward. After all these years finally Pink could begin to fix all the damage she had caused. 

“Are you okay, Pink?” Cyan asked, sensing the sudden change. When Pink looked up at her friend she noticed the heat of tears forming in her eyes. 

“I'm perfect, Cyan. Finally, I can make up for what I've done, you know? I know being a mechanic isn't the most prestigious job, but…” she trailed off not finding the words to express her thoughts and not needing them under the understanding gaze of her friend. “And I couldn't have done it without you,” she added after a pause.

“Of course, that's what I'm here for after all. It's me and you since the start and we'll be together to the end.” Instead of responding Pink soaked in the truth of the statement and leaned back on the couch feeling the familiar warmth of childhood and the promise of a new future. As their old, cracked clock ticked in the background they smiled. 

_As long as I have Cyan I'll be okay._ Pink ~~thought~~ knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as always thanks for taking the time to read!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally out, thank goodness. 
> 
> Content warnings:  
> -blood/gore

When the crackling lights returned to their original wavering strength, partly illuminating the cafeteria, the vital ability of sight once more flooded Pink's senses. Previously about to choke the group, the veil of shadows retreated backward to congregate on the walls and pool in the hallways. However, she couldn't help but feel she lost an ability more valuable as the fresh wave of silence crested over her. On numbed feet, she stood and allowed her eyes to drift over to Cyan for a moment before tearing them away. Under the emotionless stare of her friend a knife slide into her veins. Now wasn't the time for her foolish decisions, for the burning of regret in the back of her throat.

_But it's all the time I have. It could be me next. It could be Cyan next–_

No, now wasn't the time. Pink shook her head and stood from the small table whilst grabbing her crutches. She moved her hand to the coms connector, sliding past Cyan's name with a twitch of her fingers and a crease in her brow, and landing on White's. With half a breath she pressed it, despising how her shoulders lost tension as her finger pressed into it. The coms fizzled in her ear as the two lines connected.

“So what tasks do you have? I got aligning engine output so if you got anything near that we can head that way first,” Pink spoke first, desperate to get something out of her mouth, and finally looking up to meet White's frame. Finally seeing the person she betrayed Cyan for. If somehow he could glimpse under her helmet and through her skin to the torment in her soul nothing betrayed it when he responded.

“Sounds like a plan, I need to inspect some samples in the med-bay. It won't take too long to set up, so we can enter and leave there rather quickly,” he nodded.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Side by side they departed in the direction of the med-bay. And around them, her crewmates broke apart, the space between them expanding into a vast abyss. Pink forced her gaze to remain in front of her and for her feet to persist onward, but behind her, she could feel Cyan headed in the opposite direction.

Silence filled the space in between her and White as they walked, drifting in the gaps and wrapping around her lungs and twisting her mind. The substance was foreign and uneasy, usually vanquished by easy words and small laughter. In what may be her last moments Pink thought the words would be easier, not glue themselves to her lungs. As they entered the hallway traveling to the medical room Pink forced to mouth to open. At the same time, her partner spoke as well.

“I was–”

“About what–”

“Oh,” White said, as Pink stopped her words, “you go first.”

“It's nothing. If you want to go ahead you can,” Pink said almost relieved at the interruption.

“Nothing important here either, I assure you. Now, what were you saying?”

“Well, just about what you were going to tell me before all this,” they turned into the medbay, she hesitated, “What was it?” 

Before the words could halt themselves, they tumbled from her mouth. Perfectly synched, they paused in the middle of the room– the room where shared laughter had once filled its walls, where she had fallen asleep in one of the medical beds one too many times. White paused for a moment before looking over at her, and Pink wondered if his head flooded with the same memories. She wondered if the memories, as if a moon, beckoned in a tide of emotions for him as well. When he spoke again his voice quieted and his gaze traveled away from her.

“There were two things,” his voice faltered as he took a step, “however they're… not important right now. Don't fret over it.” Not sparing a glance back to her, White arrived at the sample inspector and pressed the button. Blue liquid filled each of the tubes.

“Well, I'm not sure we are going to have a better time to discuss it than this.” Offering a half-hearted smile, Pink approached him with a deliberate pace, as if trying to slow down time.

“I don't want to make this situation harder than it already is, Pink.”

“What does that mean? You know I can handle myself, right? I got into here after all. Whatever this is you can tell me.”

“Of course you can handle yourself,” a heavy sigh filled the air and he pushed himself away from the sampler prompting them to continue walking. Eventually, his gaze met her again, “I'm not saying that. On the other hand, perhaps it's not fair to make you handle this.”

Against his words, she blinked. Before had she sincerely believed he trusted her? As they began moving again she spoke the disbelief morphing into a heat simmering below her skin, a shame deep within her mind. 

“If it's something important don't you think I ought to know before we both possibly die,” she said, harsher than expected, exiting the med-bay. “At least tell me what it was about or would that be too much for me?” There's a gap of silence, it consumed the moment it cracked the air, and then it shattered.

“Cyan.” Although her steps faltered Pink didn't stop. When no response came White spoke once again. “It's about, Cyan.”

“Cyan? What does she have to do with anything?”

“Just maybe it'd be wise for you to not put so much trust in her.”

“She's my best friend. If I'm trusting anyone here it's going to be her.” The words weren't meant to be a threat but they sharpened themselves on her teeth as they entered the air. “Why would you even say that?”

“Look, Blue asked me to scope out people with the potential for the promotion. As I did as she asked I found something, and–” his voice cut off, and underneath her helmet, she sensed his gaze on her, plotting his next words. Without glancing over Pink continued forward, reaching the engine realigner. 

“And what?” Her hands move through the motions, realigning the two lines. Beside her, the engine jostled with her heart in tandem.

“And I just want you to know that this isn't your fault,” by then Pink's hands shook, making the process more difficult, “but there were inconsistencies, tamperings, with your file. Someone purposely altered your documents to get you hired. I couldn't believe you would do such a thing, and Cyan is the only one with a motive.”

“No. That's not– she wouldn't. It has to be some sort of mistake.” Desperately Pink yearned to laugh, to drown in disbelief at the statement, to float in unwavering trust of her friend. Underneath her heart, however, her insides rebelled, scraped, and tore. If truth rang in the allegation what would that make her? 

“No,” Pink said, locking the alignment into place and digging the tips of her fingers into her palm wishing to feel something either than her suit—than the pit starting to swallow her. “There's another explanation.”

Against her shoulder, a hand fell keeping her grounded to the floor. It was soft, knowing, reaching deep inside of her, deeper than where she allowed her own mind to travel. Somehow the warmth traveled from the layers of suits and pooled in her fingernails, the heaviness of her skull. For one second she stood frozen, too busy burning to make a move.

“The reason I told you this is so you know what she is capable of, so you can act rationally cautious near her. You don't have to believe me, but you were right: it's important and you have a right to know. I can't have you getting hurt after all,” he said the last sentence with half a smile present in his strained voice. In response, she brushed her hand off afraid of what it might find.

“Thanks,” Pink said, voice distant as she turned around. His voice was softer when it picked up again, delicate, fragile, and brushing along her nerves as it entered the coms.

“And about the other thing–”

“No,” she stopped him with a faint voice, “don't tell me.” 

_Because if I know what it is I won't know what to do,_ she added silently.

“Let's go to the lower engine, then,” was all he said in response in tandem with a small nod.

In a quiet now comfortable, together they traveled down the hallway. Approaching the opposite openings of the reactor and security, which still had its steely door shut and locked, Pink witnessed Green and Red exiting the reactor. Their heads turned toward each other in conversation. Beholding the sight of more of her crewmates sent a shiver of warmth down her spine. To see their bodies unmutilated and breathing painted a soft smile on her face. Pink quickened her pace slightly with new energy. 

Once a few lengths away from them, Green and Red noticed their approaching. In response, Green offered a small wave and Red nodded. Although no voice accompanied their gestures the actions sent a chorus through Pink's ears.

“Maybe we'll be alright,” Pink sighed.

“Maybe,” White echoed with the similar content tone.

Then the lights flickered. And in a mere second, darkness plunged over the entire ship soaking it in its inky veil. The vibrant Green and Red material of her crewmates disappeared into the abyss.

Immediately Pink shot her gaze over to White, only barely making out the snowy material in the sea of black. At the same time, she could feel his hand reach over, gently grasping her shoulder, and hear his voice slightly tainted with fear.

“Pink?” 

“I'm fine, but what happened to the lights?” She stood rigidly, as though one move could bring about her fatal end. The painful pounding of her heart against her ribs and rapid contractions of her lungs were the only parts of her moving.

“Just stay close, perhaps something went awry in electrical. We ought to head down there and see if we can fix it.” In response, Pink nodded stiffly and replied with a curt voice.

“Yeah.”

“Don't worry, the odds of an imposter attacking while we are close together are slim.” She couldn't tell if he was attempting to convince her or himself.

Without a verbal reply, she moved forward with White following close behind, carefully trailing by a foot. Over the coms, he tried to say something but the words felt far away in a turbulent ocean of thoughts. If she wasn't there to hinder him he could rush ahead unbounded to her pitiful state. Part of her urged her to tell him, to plead him to escape whilst he had the opportunity. However, another knew although the task sounded simple, in reality doing so proved impossible. To send him away would leave her alone, defenseless, it would make her nothing. Thus she closed her mouth and walked forward through the blackness, through the thickness of her guilt and of her fear. 

Behind her vibrations hummed through the metal floor, bouncing underneath her feet. Not knowing the source the grisly image of an imposter flooded her mind—along with the thick blood from Purple's corpse. If only a few members behind her the same scene replicated on a different victim not a soul would hear. The scent of blood would never reach anyone's nose. And if the imposter reached for her, next would she be able to scream one final word?

 _Could I reach Cyan one last time? Could my weakness lead to her death?_ All the confliction induced by White's previous statement melted away like wax in the flames of a raging fire. All the remained was the yearning for her.

As they rounded the bend together, feet moving as quickly as possible, a burst of light answered the question. Around her, the world returned to its original state like a gasp of fresh air. The situation resolved itself as quickly as it came.

Then her body lurched forward and the cafeteria materialized around her. Across from her Orange shook, covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I never know what to put in the notes so I try and keep it short and sweet.


	9. Ejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a filler chapter because it's been a month and I needed to get actual content out. Gosh, that took a long time though. 
> 
> Content Warnings:
> 
> -blood  
> -death  
> -mentions of gods
> 
> Featuring:
> 
> -self-confidence that does not pay off

The teleportation still managed to shake Pink's bones and liquidize their cores, but the effect fleeted much more rapidly than the last time. Especially with the sight in front of her demanding attention. As her eyes first went to the sight of her friend's orange suit soaked with dark patches of blood another sight struck her equally. Missing from the seat adjacent to Orange's was Yellow. No one spoke as the same realization tightened around their minds like a snake born of darkness. In the coms, only a choked sound came from Orange as she buried her helmet in her hands with a grip almost hard enough to crack the glass visor. To Pink, the sight almost burned against the memories of her bright demeanor. Unanimously and in silence the group waited for her to speak, to gather herself enough for words.

“Yellow… I tried to… there was too much blood…” her voice fell into the silence like drops of acid eroding the blanket of quietness. “I couldn't save him.” Eventually gazes traveled from the space where Yellow once sat and the bright red blood to Lime. He didn't speak, only nodding his head a few times in confirmation as his fingers dug into the hard tabletop. When Purple was found his life was already drained from his body. Pink couldn't comprehend what it would feel like to watch them die, to feel the life fade from under her fingertips powerless to stop it.

“Where was it? Can you walk us through what happened?” Blue asked with a voice steadier than should be possible with droplets of blood staining the table only a few inches away. Over the coms, Orange took a shaky breath.

“We did some tasks before going to the medbay, and…” her voice trailed off. After a beat Lime's voice continued the statement.

“I scanned and when it was about halfway through the– the lights went out. Something in the vent moved. When the lights came back on Yellow was—” his voice trailed off as he hesitated, “the imposter had gotten him.”

“He wasn't dead right away. I tried to save him, but it was too late,” Orange finished, her voice beginning to harden and the void of her visor finally rising to meet the groups'.

Pink blinked and stifled a shaky breath as the realization that the room she had just left contained another murder. Not only that but the room of comforting laughter, of memories that fluttered against her heart, had transformed into a bloody scene. From the dull routine of work, the ship had morphed into a living hell. Not an arena for a fair struggle but merely a hunting ground for the aliens parading in her friends' bodies to slaughter them without a trace. With two dead the urge to find the culprits only grew with each breath—each one perhaps the last.

“If Lime scanned and his vitals appeared normal he can't be an imposter. An imposter's anatomy must be different than ours.” White eventually spoke, words floating in the tense silence.

“Everything was normal,” Orange said. “Or at least from my experience with medical,” she clarified quickly. From across the table, Green crossed her arms as she joined the conversation.

“Well, that eliminates him from the suspicion pool, then.”

“Since when did we have a suspicion pool? I thought it was innocent until guilty.”

“Yeah, from _Orange's_ medical knowledge.” Orange and Red said in tandem.

“Everyone relax, we need to go through this checking everyone's story but there is no need to be hasty.” Blue gave an affirming nod as she spoke, but a wisp of a sigh at the end threatened to crack her composure, the composure holding everyone together. Nevertheless, she sat straight as though the ship itself balanced on her shoulders, as though one wrong shift would send it toppling.

“If the imposter used a vent it would have come from security or electrical,” Pink said, the months of her tedious job finally coming in handy. The months of the job she didn't earn, the months that Cyan had bought for her.

 _This isn't the time, Pink._ She reminded herself as the seams of her mind began to pull at themselves dragging her toward a void of anxiety.

“Blue and I came from storage and turned on the lights right when we reached electrical,” Cyan added. “But I wouldn't disregard the possibility of someone in medical doing it.” 

Everyone turned their gaze to Cyan except for Pink who now found scrutinizing the table surface more worthwhile. To see her friend clawed the memory of White's words and the weight of his hand on her shoulder to the front of her mind. In the midst of the murderous spree doubting the one person beside her through the trials of life and her disastrous mistakes only burned worse. Yet to forget the warning altogether now proved impossible. She bit her lip to keep from sighing and attempted to cast away the words still echoing in her mind and focus on the conversation. 

_Cyan only wants what's best for me. There is a reasonable explanation for everything,_ she told herself before finally shutting off that path of thoughts to the best she could.

“Pink and I were heading towards electrical when the meeting was called. We were in each other's sights the entire time,” White's voice brought her back to reality and Pink nodded gratefully at his words.

“That leaves Red and Green. Where were you both?” Blue turned toward them prompting Green to answer first.

“Near the reactor. When the lights went off we lost sight of each other and our coms fizzled out, probably due to the distance between us. I remained in the hallway where I was when the lights turned off.”

“I went back into the reactor. Seemed hanging about out there would only be attracting attention.”

“The doors to Security were still locked anyway, so it would be impossible to get to the Medbay from there,” White said to a chorus of nods.

Instead of joining in their agreement, however, Pink simply frowned as a memory raked her mind. In the morning with everyone still gathered about—future horrors still unbeknownst to them— Red had left, the sound of the keyring barely audible. Before she had thought nothing of the fact, although it was an early start to the day, it now meant everything. Words filled her coms but she barely noticed instead merely gazing at Red. What lay under the void of his visor?

_It could have been a coincidence– No. I know what I saw I don't need to doubt myself._

“Red had the keys to Security,” Pink allowed the words to fall into the air, immediately halting the conversation she hadn't been listening to. 

“It was the morning,” Red said with a bitter laugh, “I wouldn't have started working until after breakfast. Why would I have them?”

“I don't know but I know what I saw. When you stood up and I remember hearing them. I know you had them.”

“Are you sure, Pi—” Cyan, began but she cut her off.

“Yes, I'm sure.” Silence descended upon them and the lights above flickered with shadows slowly encasing them. Pink peered into the void and could feel it peering back. 

“Fine, I had them,” he threw his hands up, “But of course I knew how it would look to admit that. What did you want me to do?” 

“He's right, it could all just be a misunderstanding,” Orange quietly added, her voice still hoarse although the blood had now dried.

“Exactly, there's another explanation.”

“A misunderstanding? That monster killed Yellow and you want to let it get away?” Cyan snapped back at the same time as Red.

“Of course I don't want to let whoever did it get away. But just because someone killed Yellow doesn't mean I want to be responsible for killing anyone either.”

“Of course you believe in the power of second chances but he will get his judgment by the Gods,” Green tapped her fingers against the table as the lights sputtered again. The long fingers of shadows crept forward. 

“We are running out of time to discuss this. Everyone can vote for whoever they believe is it but we still need to do so,” Blue said, her helmet staring it into the abuses of the cafeteria.

“What if it's not Red and the imposters are grouped together? They could easily always vouch for each other,” Lime asked, and Pink couldn't help but feel like his eyes flickered between her and White with the statement. 

“When the meeting concludes everyone can find a different partner,” White said as the shadows crawled closer. “All we can do now is vote before time runs out.”

“I didn't kill Yellow, ” Red leaned forward, his voice considerably weaker and for a brief moment, Pink yearned to believe his words, to believe that he wasn't capable of such a horrendous act. Nevertheless, she shook her head and allowed her finger to hover over his name, mere millimeters away. 

If she knew anything of the world she knew what she had seen and what sound had filled her ears. Cyan could question her, the world may cast its suspicions on her recollection however reality would hold under its scrutiny. Purple and Yellow's lives may have been brutally ended and Red's form invaded by imposters but she had the ability to prevent more. She pressed the confirm button as the lights around the table faded further. 

In the next moment, a display of votes splayed out. Three skipped. One for Orange. Four for Red. 

Around the ship, the lights exploded back and Red vanished from where he sat. As the emergency systems spoke, Pink held her breath. 

_Red was not an imposter. Two remain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A finished a chapter, do I get mental health rights now? Anyways I'm glad, you read this much if you got here. Have a great day <3


	10. Mistaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another extra content chapter. Not necessary to the main plot. Maybe I should have put this in another work but I think it adds emotions and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another extra content chapter. Not necessary to the main plot. Maybe I should have put this in another work but I think it adds emotions and stuff. You know? What would angst be without the fluff?
> 
> Content warnings:  
> -none that I can think of
> 
> Featuring:  
> -two pining idiots

Summoning a deep breath and curling one hand into a fist Pink opened the door leading into Admin. Against her ribs her heart pounded, and inside her head Blue's summons repeated incessantly. Her message had hung in the balance of too vague to spell a certain threat yet too vague to dispel any worries. After all Pink had toiled through to obtain this job any notion of a threat caused her steps to falter. Although she couldn't recall a situation that could land her in trouble, Blue's eyes watching her as she stepped into the room burned a sense of unease into her. White's small reassuring smile did little to alleviate the crescendo inside her as she took a seat next to them. 

“Sorry, I'm late,” Pink said quickly, “I had to fix some wires. You know, fate of the whole ship kind of thing.” Awkwardly she laughed at her own joke, a short anxiety marred laugh. To her relief, White chuckled beside her and Pink chose to ignore that fact its origins lay mostly in sympathy rather than the humor. Blue merely nodded, showing neither a sign of amusement or annoyance. She then began to speak but the words glanced by Pink's ears as she attempted to retrace every moment since she first boarded the Skeld. If she knew of the instance in question beforehand she could conjure an excuse in preparation. 

_With White being here as well_ , she thought, _it had to have been some medical issue. Maybe they've grown tired of my inability to stay uninjured. Well, it's not like I want to–_

“Pink, are you listening?” Pressing through the thick seem of thoughts, Blue's steady voice ripped her mind back to the present. 

“Oh, of course, I am,” Pink said, hoping she would allow the blatant lie to pass. Thankfully Blue continued, however, a heat stained Pink's face and refused to leave.

“In that case, I may as well tell you why I brought you both here. Listen, neither of you is in trouble however if you wish to continue your relationship you must fill out a relationship disclosure form.”

“What?” Pink blinked at the words, her brows creased. “Excuse me?” said White at the same time.

“I said you may continue your relationship however I will need you both to sign the forms. It's standard procedure.” Without hesitation, she responded to their rhetorical questions. Underneath her cheeks, the heat of embarrassment transformed from a simple simmer to a boil. Beside her, she could see White glancing to the floor, a harsh blush crossing his cheeks. If the mortification of Blue's claims hadn't continued to ring in her ears Pink would have teased him for it.

“Blue, I'm afraid you may have misinterpreted Pink and I's relationship,” White replied after taking a moment to collect his voice. 

“Yeah, we're just friends. That's all. Nothing more. I mean I would never risk my job with something like that.” Nodding quickly Pink replied as soon as words started to reappear in her lungs.

“Besides I'm the only doctor on board and doctor-patient relations are too complicated of a matter than I wish to subject myself to.”

“Of course, good point.”

“Thank you.”

“I mean why would you even think that?”

“Forgive my misunderstanding then, but surely you realize how I could reach such a conclusion,” Blue said. 

At the statement, Pink couldn't exactly claim innocence. Of course, she understood how Blue could misinterpret their relationship in hindsight she thought with a tinge of guilt. Nevertheless, the status of the bond remained firmly platonic. Right? Certainly, all their banter emerged from their friendship despite how it may appear out of context. Any romantic implications only stemmed from throw-away jokes—even if her blood flowed a little bit faster in the moments. That's all they were: moments that fleeted and definitely _didn't_ stuck in her mind for hours later. And of course White saw it the same way.

“Yeah, I guess I can,” Pink rubbed the back of her neck and laughed as the shock of the moment passed. Later they would laugh about it all, the absurdity of the mere suggestion. Next to her White simply nodded in agreement. 

“Well, I suppose you two are free to go then. I have no more I need to discuss with you.”

“Okay.” Pink nodded as she stood from her chair.

“Very well,” White said as he followed suit.

As the pair walked to the exit Pink couldn't help but notice White's gaze scrutinizing the wall closest to him. Stepping out into the hallway, the door sliding close behind them the duo hesitated for a moment. Whilst looking back at the events Pink felt her lips quirk into a smile and the tension on her shoulders fade. 

“She really thought that huh? After all this time you would think she would pick up on the fact that we hate each other, right?” Pink joked, but her smile quickly faded as she saw the small frown on White's face.

_He was really that offended by Blue thinking that?_ With the thought her face quickly mirrored his.

“Pink, I,” he began eyes suddenly moving to peer into her own in such a way it almost pushed her back. For a moment he hesitated before looking away, the words on the tip of his tongue fading into the recycled ship air. 

“What?” To see him on the verge of saying something and then allowing the statement to slip away like nothing more than a wisp of smoke cruelly tugged at her curiosity. Coupled with the look that filled his eyes his message appeared more than a simple thought. But why had he stopped? 

“Nothing.” From behind his eyes, the look evaporated and a small smile crossed his features, but it didn't seem right.

“You looked like you had something important to say. You can trust me, you know that right?”

“No, it was nothing at all. I don't even remember what I was going to say, ” that wasn't like him at all, “But I ought to be heading over to the medbay now.”

“Are you sure?” Pressing the subject further most likely wouldn't have lead to anything, but she asked anyway, hoping maybe there was something. Instead, he merely nodded.

“Yes.”

“Well alright then. I'll see you later I guess.” With a brief nod, White turned the other way. Pink watched as he walked off with a feeling arising inside of her. 

_Just friends, obviously,_ she thought with a shake of her head as she went the opposite way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this far thanks a ton. I hope you have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments or criticisms would be greatly appreciated. This is my first multi-chapter project. I have everything vaguely planned out so let's hope it all falls into place. There are already some hints in this chapter ;)
> 
> (Also omgosh I'm so nervous about posting this I hope you enjoyed it and have a beautiful and safe day. I know times are hard, but I'm wishing you luck wherever you are <3)


End file.
